Untitled
by foreveravampirelover
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO IF ONLY! Aro's coming for Bella and her baby, not like other Bella gets pregnant stories. Tons of twists and turns! I'm not a good summery writer but please read my story! R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to If Only!!! Read and enjoy! **

**Untitled**

**Chapter One**

_**Flash Back from If Only**_

_I look up. He's actually smiling. "Why are you smiling?"_

"_Because now I have a kid to see grow up. I'm going to be a grandpa."_

"_Yes, yes you are."_

**Bella's POV**

The drive home was pleasant, Edward and Charlie talked while I slept. Edward was in the back seat with me. I lied my head against his chest, and fell asleep.

When we got back to Charlie's Edward woke me up. "Bella, come on, we have to go home now."

"Okay, Edward." I say still groggy from my sleep. "Bye Dad. Talk to you later."

"Bye Bells. Edward I'll talk to you later." He says then turns to go inside. Once he got inside Edward picked me up and took me over to my car.

"I'm going to drive, hun. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. I just want to sleep."

He laughs and puts me so I'm sitting up in the seat. Then he's in the drivers seat, pulling the car out of the drive. And in seconds I went to sleep. I heard Edward saying 'Sleep tight, I love you,' and laugh.

When we pulled into the Cullen driveway, I became wide a wake. "What are you doing up?"

"I don't know I was sleeping..."

"Yeah being pregnant must wipe you out."

"Maybe..."

Once he parked I tried to get out but when I opened the door Edward came and took my hands and pulled me up gently. "I'm not a baby."

"No but you are caring one." He says with a smile. He picks me up bridal style and takes me inside. When we were inside we found everyone sitting at the dinning table.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing really, just talking about—OW what was that for?" Emmett asks, grabbing his foot. Then he looks at Rosalie who's giving him the evil eye. **(A/N: the evil eye is my specialty. In elementary school the mean girls would call me evil eye.)**

"Bella we were talking about what we're going to do to keep Aro away from you." Carlisle explained.

I just nod.

Edward is the one to talk next. "What have you thought of so far?"

"Well, we could move—OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Emmett gets another evil eye. It seems like Rosalie's really strong.

"You could move but I don't think you'd want to with the wedding coming up and all." Esme continues.

"Well what's the other choices?" Edward asks impatiently.

"Why don't you two sit down before I continue."

**A/N: Cliffy!! Haha!! Sorry for the short chapter! Review and I'll update!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't wait for reviews so here's the 2nd chapter!!**

**Chapter Two**

**Edward's POV**

"What are the other choices?" I repeat.

"The next choice...uh...we haven't thought of—OUCH!! GOD ROSE STOP DOING THAT!! IT HURTS!!" Emmett's big mouth says.

"I wouldn't have to do that but your being a dork and telling her stuff that you think is true." Rose whispers to Emmett.

"They are too true!" Emmet says.

Rose just gives him the evil eye again.

"The next choice is having at least two of us around her at all times." Carlisle says.

"I know! I can stunt the baby's growth so she doesn't grow for a while and that'll convince Aro that I'm not pregnant!" Bella says happily.

"How do you know—OW!! GOD YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME CRY!! YOU'VE BEEN HITTING ME IN THE SAME SPOT FOR ABOUT THE 3RD TIME!!!" Emmett whines.

"Oh shut up you big baby!" Jasper says to him.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"No, I don't want to embarrass you."

"Just sit down! We need to talk to Bella and if you two aren't going to shut up you'll have to go outside!" Alice shouts.

"Fine. We'll behave." Jasper says.

"Okay. I think Bella's plan might work..." Carlisle says.

"But Bella all ready told Charlie that she's pregnant." I say.

"Well, Bella you're going to have to tell your father that you had a miscarriage." Esme says.

"That'll brake his heart!" Bella says with a tear in her eye.

"Well, it's the only way." Carlisle says.

I take out my cell and hand it to Bella, "Why don't you call him now. The sooner Aro leaves the better." Once I got done saying this a couple tears fell from her eyes. "Don't cry Bella! I love you and I know you can do this!"

"Okay. I'm ready..." She dials the number and says, "Hello? Dad? It's me Bella, sorry if I woke you but I had a miscarriage." And she started to cry, hard.

**A/N: Cliffy!! Haha !! Review!! ****Next chapter up tomorrow because I have no school haha!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews peoples!! I love 'em! I have no school today so there might be a couple more chapters.**

**Chapter Three**

_**Flashback:**_

"_Okay. I'm ready..." She dials the number and says, "Hello? Dad? It's me Bella, sorry if I woke you but I had a miscarriage." And she started to cry, hard._

**Bella's POV**

"You had a miscarriage?" Charlie asks.

"Yes." I say crying harder.

"It's okay Bella. Everything's going to be fine." Charlie says almost crying with me.

Edward has started to rub my back, trying to calm me down. "I'm so sorry dad."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"I'll let you go to sleep dad. I just wanted to tell you. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye Bells." I hear a click at the other end so I hang up.

"Bella, don't worry our not going to lose this baby!" Esme says trying to soothe me. "Your not going to lose her like I lost mine."

"Esme's right. Nothing is going to happen to this baby." Edward says.

"I think there should be at least two of you around me at all times. I'm not going to risk anything." I say calming myself down.

Then the door flies open and there stands Aro and Demetri. "What are you doing here?" Emmett says standing up.

Edward just growls and raps his arms around me tight.

"Oh don't worry we don't want _her_," Aro says pointing a finger at me. "we want that thing growing in her."

"What thing? I'm not pregnant!" I yell.

"Oh yes you are. Don't try and fool us. I'm over 3,000 years old, I know when someone's trying to pull the bag over my eyes."

"Leave here now. You have no business being here." Carlisle says.

"Oh dear Carlisle! I thought we were friends!"

"Friends my ass! You're trying to take someone I love like a daughter and her baby!" Carlisle says standing up and tipping the chair over in the process.

"My, my, my, Carlisle. Don't be so absurd! You think I want her baby now?!" Aro says.

"You just said you did a while ago!" Jasper said standing up along with Carlisle and Emmett.

"Oh don't listen to me! No I came here to talk to you guys. May we sit?" Aro asks.

"Fine but you two sit at the other side of the table and everyone else come over here." Carlisle says.

Once everyone was seated Edward finally talked. "Aro, if your coming to talk to us then why did you say you wanted Bella and my baby?"

"Well okay, you got me. I want the baby when she has grown up a little more. And I would also like her parents to join too." He says getting an evil smile.

"How about we make a compromise? Edward, the baby, and I can go with you when she gets a little older like when she becomes a full vampire. But if we don't like it there we will leave and you cant stop us. And also, no one, and I mean _no one_ touches Edward, the baby, or me. And no one can drink human blood when we're there. If we see anyone doing that then we will never come back and I mean _never._" Wow did I just say all that?

"And no one can bother any other of the Cullens either. You can not come and 'get' us. We will come to you. Don't you dare think about doing any funny business. We'll be watching you." Edward adds.

"Okay, you got a deal. Demetri, come along." Aro says standing up and heading towards the door. "And same to you too. We'll be watching also." And with that he was gone.

"I told Charlie I had a miscarriage for no good reason!" I say starting to cry again.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella honey, the day before the wedding you can tell Charlie that your pregnant." I tell her trying to calm her down.

"Tomorrow's Monday so I need to start getting everything ready!" Alice says getting excited.

"Okay, we'll see to later." I say.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks when Alice is gone.

"Our room." I say simply.

"Oh okay. But why?"

"No reason, but you look a little tired and you need sleep." I say.

"Okay. But as long as your lying with me." She warns.

"Where else would I be?"

**A/N: Cliffy!! Review!! Next chapter up today!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't wait for reviews so here's the 4th chapter!**

**Okay I'm gonna answer a question I got from edwardsgirl14: Bella is both human and vampire. She's more human than vampire in some ways but in other ways she's more vampire than human. It's confusing I know!**

**Chapter Four**

**Bella's POV**

Edward lied next to me while I was sleeping for the short three hours.

"Edward?" I ask, turning around to face my angel.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are you happy I'm pregnant?" I ask while putting my head on his chest.

"Yes, I'm very happy. I've wanted to become a daddy for over 100 years. Don't ever doubt that I want you to be pregnant."

"Okay. I love you." I sigh and press my body against his and fall asleep.

"I love you too." Edward says rubbing my back and humming my lullaby.

When I woke up again Edward wasn't by me in our bed.

"Edward? Where are you?" I ask.

Edward walks in and says, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing it's just you weren't by me when I woke up. I scared me. I thought you left me."

"Bella, I would never leave you again! I'm a selfish creature. I could never live with out you! I love you!" He says while he picks me up and holds me close, putting his chin on my head.

"I love you too." I say cuddling in close to him.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asks, turning me so I face him.

"I don't know. Go help Alice with the wedding?" I ask.

"Sure lets go do that." He says giving me a passionate kiss.

When we got downstairs we found Alice sitting on the floor of the living room with tons of loose papers around her.

"What are you doing Alice?" Edward asks.

"I'm finding the right things for your wedding." She says with an innocent look on her face.

"With all this stuff?" Edward asks lifting up a pile of papers.

"Yeah. Everything has to be perfect!"

"Anyway, do you need help with anything?" I ask Alice.

"Yeah...What flower do you like best?" She holds up two pictures of pretty bouquets of roses. Two colors: white and pink.

"I like both. Maybe my bouquet could be both and pink for the bridesmaids, white for the groomsmen." I say happy with my choice.

"What about the flower girl?" Edward asks.

"She can through both." Alice says. "Who are we doing to get for the flower girl?"

"I don't know...Is there any 5 or 6 year olds in Forks?" I ask. "Maybe I can ask Charlie."

"Here's my phone." Edward says as he hands me the phone.

I dial and wait for him to pick up. "Hello? Dad? Yeah. I need a favor."

"What is it Bells?"

"Could you see if there's any people you know that have a 5 or 6 year old girl? We need a Flower Girl."

"Okay, what about a Ring Bearer?"

"Yeah, see if there's any boys then too."

"Around what age?"

"Same age as the girl."

"Okay. I'll ask some people."

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome Bells." He hangs up first, then I shut the cell and give it back to Edward.

"What did he say? Wait I heard him...Never mind..." Alice says.

"Okay, what else could we help with?" Edward asks.

"Umm...I think we're all set!" Alice says gathering all the papers.

The days before the wedding went by in a blur. Except the day before the wedding. It's the day I can tell Charlie I'm pregnant again!

Edward took me over to Charlie's again. We got out and I knocked on the door. We called before to tell him that we have some good news for him. But we need to talk in person and Charlie told us we need to meet the kids who agreed to be in our wedding.

Charlie opened the door without asking who's there like he normally does. "Come on in!"

We stepped in and saw these two twins. They're really adorable! Their mom stood up and said, "This is Alex and this is Ali." She said pushing the cute kids forward.

"Hi, how are you guys?" I ask, bending down so I'm their height.

"Good." Says the little girl, Ali. She comes up to me and gives me a hug. I hug her back.

"Wow! Your strong!" I say, trying to be impressed.

"Thank you." She says and steps back a little.

"Hi Alex. How are you?" I say turning toward him. I felt like I've known this kids all my life.

"He's kinda shy." Ali whispers to me.

"Oh well that's too bad. I have a piece of candy for the ones who talk. So I guess Ali only gets a piece..." Edward says as he reaches into his pocket.

"Hi. Can I have a piece of candy?" Alex asks, eyeing the candy in Edward's hand.

"Sure." I say getting the candy from Edward and giving a piece to both of them.

"Thank you." Ali says. Then she nudges her brother.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Your welcome." I say getting a big smile on my face. "Dad! You couldn't have picked better kids!"

"Well thank you. It wasn't that hard. The kids' father works with me and I mentioned you were getting married. And I knew he had kids so I asked if his kids could be in the wedding. He seemed really happy about it." Charlie's beaming. ""now what was it that you need to tell me?"

"Well, Dad, you know that I had a miscarriage? Yeah well, I'm pregnant again..." While I was saying this I looked down at my hands. It's kind of embarrassing talking about it in front of someone I don't know.

"Really?" Charlie beams even more.

"Yeah really." I look up and see Mrs. Matters smiling at me. Like she's happy I'm pregnant.

"Congrates." She says.

"Thanks." I say blushing. Edward comes to my side and kisses my cheek.

"You and your husband are invited to the wedding of course." Edward says.

"Thank you. We will be there." She says to us. To Charlie she says. "Charlie, I'll see you at the wedding."

"Bye." Edward, Charlie, and I say to them. On their way out Edward hands them another piece of candy. They smile back gratefully.

Once they were gone Charlie says that he has another surprise for us. He goes upstairs and comes back down with nothing in his hands. Then he knocks on the stair case twice.

"What are you-" I start saying but I get cut off. Then two people walk down the stairs.

**A/N: Cliffy!! Haha!! Review please!! More than likely I'll update today. That's how bored I am!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Review people!!! I love reviews!!**

**edwardsgirl14: Bella has any power she wants, when she thinks it she has it. If you read If Only it sort of explains it.**

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's POV**

"Mom? Phil? What are you doing here?" I ask stunned.

"Well I couldn't miss my baby getting married now could I?" Renee asks coming toward me to hug me.

"When did you get here?" I ask her, hugging her back.

"Yesterday." Phil says. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your soon to be husband?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Phil this is Edward. Edward, Phil." I say. Edward extends his hand out to Phil and Phil does the same.

"How are you Edward? I heard some things about you. But Renee said it was just a crush." Phil eyed Edward up and down.

"I'm fine. But if Charlie hasn't told you I think Bella better tell you..." Edward grabbed me and put his arms around my waist.

"Dad, have you told them?" Charlie shakes his head no.

"Tell us what?" Renee asks.

"Phil, Mom. I'm pregnant." I look at both of them for there expressions: Renee has this huge smile across her face and Phil is smiling weakly.

"Oh honey!! Congratulations!" She says kissing my cheek then Edward's.

"Yeah congratulations." Phil says.

"Well we better go. I'll see you tomorrow?" I say. "Wait I have something to ask you two guys. Will you both walk me down the aisle?"

"Sure honey!" Charlie says.

"Why not. I'm honored." Phil says jokingly.

"Okay, well we better get going. See you all tomorrow." Edward says.

Once outside Edward tells me we have one more stop to make.

**Edward's POV**

I called Jacob up and asked him to meet Bella and me down at the beach. He agreed.

Once there I helped Bella out of the car and took her hand. "Are we walking down the beach? Wait, vampires can't be over here."

"It's okay, I got permission."

"From who?"

"A werewolf."

"What one?"

"One that you know."

"I know all of them."

"Well you'll find out when we get there then won't you."

We walked down the beach to a dry part on the sand. I sat down and pulled her on my lap.

"Bella, Edward." Jake says from behind us.

"Jake!" Bella yells as she gets up and hugs Jake. I get a twig of jealousy.

"Hello Jake." I say standing up and turning toward him.

"You wanted to talk?" He asks.

"Yes. We would like it if you came to our wedding tomorrow." I say.

He smiles. "Sure."

"Jake guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" Bella says then gives Jake a kiss on the cheek.

Jake's smile fades a little and he stares at me.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. She use her power." I say putting my hands up like I'm stopping traffic.

"Power?"

"Yeah I have one cool power. I can think of a power and I get it. It rocks!"

"So thanks for inviting me. I'll be there. Is it okay if Sam and the others come too?"

"Sure!" Bella answers.

"Okay see you then." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

"Let's go." I say putting my hand on the little of Bella's back.

"Okay!" She's really cheery right now. I'm not all that cheery...

We would've drove home in silence but Bella heard Cupid's Choke hold and started singing to it.

"_Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da_

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)_"

**(I know it's a long song so I'm not going to put it all!!)**

When I pulled into the driveway Bella was sleeping so when I parked I picked her up and took her upstairs and laid her on the bed and crawled behind her. I sort of fell asleep too. It's like Bella knew I was tired and she put me to sleep.

I woke up and Bella's not by me. I look around the room and see her sitting on the couch watching me.

"Your funny when your sleeping. You say my name a lot."

"How was I asleep?"

"You looked tired so I decided to put you to sleep with my power." She says matter-a-factly.

"Okay, well let's go get ready for the wedding." I say.

"Okay." She says coming over to me and giving me a deep, passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Well I won't be able to see you until Twilight so I thought I'd kiss you now...and we need to practice our kiss because everyone's going to see it."

"Oh well I think we should practice some more." I pull her down on the bed with me. We start making out when Alice comes in.

"Come on people! We need you guys to get ready!"

Bella groaned, "In a couple minutes!"

"No now! It's already noon!"

"Fine go we'll be down in a bit." I say trying to get rid of her.

"Fine but if your not there in 5 minutes I'm coming back up here with Jasper." She warned.

"We will, but the longer you're here the more time we get!" I say.

"Fine I'm gone!" She says then we're all alone.

"Come on let's practice one more time." Bella urges.

"Once. Then we're downstairs."

"Okay."

Once we made it downstairs our hair was a mess and our clothes wrinkled. Alice scowled us and Emmett gave me a high five.

Alice whisked Bella off with Rose and Emmett, Jasper, and I got ready together.

**Bella's POV**

Alice took me into her room so I could get my hair and make-up done.

"What are you going to do to my hair?" I ask after she washes it.

"I'm going to but it up in a bun with ringlets coming out of it. There will be ringlets falling in front of your face too."

"And Rosalie, what are you going to do for my make-up?"

"I'm going for a natural but outgoing look." She says as she applies some light pink eyeshadow on me.

"Okay." I say but it comes out sort of slurred since Rose was putting bright pink lipstick on.

Once my hair and make-up was on roses were added to my hair and a veil was put on my head. Rose did Alice and her make-up and Alice did her hair and Rose's too. Ali came a little later and Alice put her hair like mine and Rose put some shiny lip gloss on her.

First Rose put on her dress then Alice and last but not least I put on mine. My dress is beautiful! It's strapless and not to puffy. It really brings out my curves.

Alice and Rose's dresses are pretty too. Their's is pink with a v-neck line. Ali's dress is so adorable! Her's has little roses on the waist line.

**(Go to profile for picture of Bella's dress, Alice/Rose's dress, and the flower girl's dress.)**

The guys have black tuxedos on. Emmett met Charlie and Phil out side to get them suited up.

Everyone is outside waiting for me and my escorts to come out. Phil and Charlie are waiting for me at the french doors. Phil is on my right and Charlie on my left. They both kiss my cheeks.

"Are you ready honey?" Charlie asks when the music starts playing and Rosalie and Emmett step into the aisle. Then Alice and Jasper we're up next...

"Yeah I'm fine." I say

"Are you sure?" Phil asks.

"Yes, I'm ready already." Once I got done saying that the wedding music started playing: our cue.

We walk out and everyone stands up.

**A/N: Cliffy!! How do you think the weddings going to go? Review to tell me!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Edward's POV**

Bella looks so beautiful in her dress. She's smiling so wide, both arms taken by Charlie and Phil. She's so happy, she's glowing. When she gets up to me I take her hands after she kisses both Charlie and Phil.

Carlisle is our minister person. He has us say everything your supposed to say at a wedding. Right when we get ready to kiss it's like time stopped. Everyone except Bella and I froze. I look around and I spot Aro and Demetri.

"Bella, over there." I whisper in her ear.

"I see them. Why do they wan to ruin my wedding?!" She wines. Great the times I need her most she's hormonal.

"Well, well, well. Nice of us to stop by." Aro says to Demetri.

"Yes, I think so." Demetri answered back.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"Oh, we weren't invited?" Aro asks with a innocent look on his face.

"No, you weren't supposed to be here anymore. Remember? Yeah you're supposed to wait until the baby's born and when she gets older." Bella growls at them.

"Oh, yes. Well we can't wait that long." Aro says to us. He looks at Demetri and Demetri is gone in a flash. Then all of a sudden he's behind Bella.

"Let her go." I growl trying to hold myself back.

He's gone again and then he appears at Aro's side again, with Bella in tow. "Let her go? Someone that I can tap my powers into so I have any power I want? Except that stupid mind reading crap, that won't work... No thanks, I think I'll keep her." He gets a nasty evil grin on his face.

"Bella, I love you. Remember that. I will make sure-" Someone grabbed me from behind. I can't make out who it was but he's really strong. I thrash and thrash, wanting to get out of his grip.

"Good job, Emmett! I knew you would be a good help." Aro says clapping his hands.

I try to read Emmett's mind..._Don't worry Edward, I'm helping not hurting...Rose and Alice are in on this too..._

Bella relaxes a little. She must have read Emmett's mind too. "Alice, Rosalie! Thank you all for helping."

"Anything for you Master." Alice says in her most dazzling voice.

"Yes, anything. We hate having to suck animal blood, and I'd much rather listen to you, Master."

"Oh don't be so rude to my dear old friend, Carlisle!" He says to both Rose and Alice.

Emmett takes me to a chair and 'tightly' ties me to it, telling me in his mind that nothing's going to happen to Bella.

They leave, taking Bella. My one and only love... Demetri unfreezes everyone and when they don't see me or Bella at the alter they look around.

Carlisle spots me first, then Jake. They run over to me, talking all at once. It's all a blur, I can't make sense of anything. They untie me and tell everyone to go home and they'd call them if they find the bride. _If..._

"Edward! Edward, Edward! Snap out of it!" Jasper says, shaking me. The only people who didn't know about the hole 'I'm with Aro' thing is Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and me.

"I can't...Bella...not here...I want to...find her and...kill...Aro..." I say, letting my words slur.

"Edward, you can't kill Aro. If you did there would be plenty vampires coming after you." Carlisle says, understanding my slurred words.

"I...don't...care. I want...Bella...alive and...safe...in my arms..." I say again.

"We'll find Aro and get back both our loves." Jasper saying getting angrier by the second. "I can't believe they wouldn't tell me!" He says, mostly to his self.

"It's okay boys. I'll get my girls back and Emmett." Esme says.

"You really think of Bella as your daughter?" I ask Esme.

"Of course! I love Bella almost as much as you do." She says giving me a hug.

"Me too." Jasper and Carlisle say at the same time. If it was under other circumstances, I'd bet that they'd start laughing.

"Let's get you inside, we'll figure something out." Carlisle and Jasper help me up because I am very unsteady on my legs. I'm going to lose Bella...again. No, not again, never.

When we got inside they led me into the living room. They sat me on the couch and Jasper says, "I got it! I have the most perfect plan in the world of plans!"

"Just get on with it." Esme says, getting annoying by Jasper's ignorance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Bella's POV**

_I really hope the guys...and Esme...come and get us soon... _Alice is thinking this over and over again. It got kinda annoying... _I hope Jasper knows I love him..._ Wow a new thought.

I have to glare at the three of them to make it look convincing. I don't like to glare at people I love.

_Edward, I love you. Make sure you know that! Everything will be fine...Tell me if you guys find out a way to save us...Don't be mad at Alice, Rose, and Emmett...they only want to help. I will always love you, hopefully your one and only love, Bella..._ I sent this to Edward just a little bit ago and now I'm thinking about it over and over again, it's making me cry. I want to dab at the little traders but they tied my hands behind my back. Emmett comes over and dabs at them for me.

"Stop it. You don't need to help her. And Bella, stop your crying!" Demetri says to us. Aro left to go feed since he's been a little thirsty lately.

"Sorry, Demetri." Emmett says taking a step back. In his head he kept saying asshole over and over again.

"Why hello, Bella. How were you when I left on my...little feeding time...? No I don't like that word...oh well..." He says getting mad with himself. "My dear Bella! Why are you crying?"

"No reason." I say shifting my eyes to the cold hard ground.

"Did Demetri do something to you?" He asks looking over at Demetri disapprovingly.

"No he didn't do anything...you did. You made him take me! Why did you do that? Why didn't our little compromise work for you?" I ask starting to cry a new batch of tears.

"I took you because I knew you would never come and see how you liked Italy. Bella I knew because I knew you don't want your daughter growing up drinking humans' blood. I would have worked if you would come when your baby's born! I think Edward, you and your daughter would make the best addition. I can see it now!" He gets this far away look in his eyes instead of finishing.

"Well if you let me go once she's born we'll go to Italy and we'll see how we like it." I say between sobs.

"Do you mean it?" Aro asks getting this even far away look in his eyes.

"Yes, but I will only go if you let me go now and let me take Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. They'll come with me when the baby's born and we may even get the other three to come along too." While I was saying this I got a 'message' 'thought' thing back from Edward. It says: _Bella I love you too. Jasper has a plan so we'll be there in a bit. Love you, Edward._

I send back: _Edward, no don't come he's almost cracked. Once out baby's born we all, meaning everyone we are not going alone, are going to Italy. Okay and all we have to do is stay there for at leas—_ before I could finish and send it to Edward Jasper breaks down the door.

"JASPER!!" I say almost crying again.

"What were we not supposed to come?" He asks questionably.

"No!" I say back.

"Oops, my bad." He says taking a step backwards so Edward could get through.

"Bella! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He says hugging me then pulling me to arms length.

"No but you will be you didn't exactly think this through did you?"

"Umm...not really..." He says looking apologetically at me.

"Well Edward you came at the right time! We were just discussing that you and our family come to Italy when your daughter's born!" Aro says clapping his hands together.

**Edward's POV**

Bella sends me another thought message saying to go along with her. I look over at her worried-ish-ly.

"Yes, Aro and I made an almost deal."

"Yes, with your approval, Edward, it will be official!" Aro says gliding over to us. While Bella, Aro, and I talk Alice and Jasper get into an argument and the other two, from both sides, join the 'group' they were in. "So what do you say?" He asks while I untie Bella's hands.

"I'm okay with it, but only if all my family can come." I say getting her hands untied finally.

"That's perfect!" Aro says clapping his hands again.

"We will be going now. People are expecting the wedding to finish."

"Yes, of course! Bye-bye now!" Aro says leading us out the broken down door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband?" Carlisle asks.

"I do."

"And Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

"I do." We said our 'I dos' while looking into each other's eyes.

"Well then, I pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I took Bella in my arms and kissed her soft and long. Then the music started playing and we grabbed each others hand.

The reception is in our living room. We didn't really want to rent a place.

We put up speakers and a microphone up before Bella was taken. So I got up from the long table we set up and took Bella's hand. I led her to my platform with my piano on it. I take the microphone and say, "Can I have everyone's attention please. I would I like to play Bella a song on my piano. You all are welcome to dace to it if you want, but this shows how much I love Bella and that I want to be with her forever. I wrote this when I first meet Bella...so here it goes." I take Bella's hand again and I sit her down on the bench with me.

Rose and Emmett made their way to the 'dance floor' with Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Renee and Phil, and anyone else who has anyone to dance with.

I start playing Bella's lullaby and she starts crying. "Edward, you didn't have to do this. But thank you, I really like it when you play my lullaby. I love you." She puts her head on my shoulder and kisses my neck.

"I love you too, that's why I'm going it." I kiss her forehead.

When her lullaby ended I started to play another slow song and Alice got the point I was making so she rushed up to the platform and announced the father/daughter and mother/son dance. Charlie came up to the platform and helped Bella down. I put the cd of the song in the cd player and Esme met me once I got down from the platform. I gave Emmett the sign and he turned on the music. Bella's head rested on Charlie's shoulder and Esme is crying into mine. She always gets all teary eyed when one of us gets married.

"Okay now lets have Renee and Edward dance and Bella and Carlisle." Rose says into the microphone after the song ends.

"I'm so glad she got married to you." Renee says. "I know you will be very good for my daughter. She loves you, I know this for a fact. I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She says almost bursting into tears.

"I love Bella too. I wouldn't think of hurting her. She's so...beautiful...and sweet." I say looking over at her. She's looking over at me as well. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"She's really happy with you." Renee says looking back at me.

"Okay people it's time for the bride to throw the bouquet and the groom to throw the guard thingy." Emmett says.

"Are you ready?" Bella asks all the girls that have made a group near the platform.

"Yes!" They all say in unison.

"Okay...1...2...3..." She says throwing it backwards. She turns around wick so she could see who caught it.

Ali did. "I caught it, I caught it!" She says jumping up and down.

"Okay, now all the girls clear the floor. It's the guys' turn." Bella says. She gestures for Emmett to give her a chair.

Bella sat on the chair and I lifted up the skirt part and put my head under. I gabbed it and gently took it off her leg. I held it like a sling shot and it flung into the air and when it fell it fell into Charlie's hand.

"Okay who's ready for the bride and groom to cut the cake?" Alice asks.

We walk down on the 'dance' floor and Carlisle and Esme wheel the cake out to us. When it came through the door way everyone just gawked at it. Bella and I haven't seen the cake so we didn't know what it looks like.

The cake is so beautiful I can't explain it. **(I'll put I picture of in on my profile sometime.)**

Esme handed us our knife and I put my hand over hers. We cut a piece for us and I cut a little piece off and fed it to her. She cut off another piece and missed my mouth and stuffed the cake in my face. I have a feeling Bella gave me hunger for food so we could share the cake together.

"You little!" I say grabbing her before she could escape. I gave her a kiss and rubbed my face on hers, getting some of the cake off me and on her.

I lick her cheek that has frosting on it and ate it. "Go get a room." Alice says to us as she walks by.

"Oh, we will, we will." I say trying to gross her out. It worked. Alice gave me a disgusted look and walks away, toward Jasper.

I look back at Bella and smile. We kiss again then we get cleaned up. Time for the bride and groom to dance. Yay!

"I love you Bella." I tell her.

"I love you too. Forever and always." She says back and kisses me.

After everyone left we didn't have a very hard mess to clean up. Thankfully everyone was nice and threw away their trash.

After our honeymoon the next 8 months flew by fast. "Oh my god!! My water just broke!"

"What?" I ask.

"My. Water. Broke. Get. Carlisle." She says, I guess she can't really feel it. She's just so happy but worried at the same time.

"It's okay, Carlisle knows he's got the be all set up for the birth. Let's walk up there." I say, getting nervus also.

We walk up the stairs kinda fast for a human but slow for a vampire. So I just picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room.

"Set her down. Bella I need you to push as hard as you can. Since you're a vampire all it'll take is one push. Ready go!" He says and in an instant she's there. "There you go." He hands Bella our baby girl when he cleans her all up.

"What are we going to name her?" I ask.

"Darci Rose Alice Cullen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"_What are we going to name her?" I ask._

"_Darci Rose Alice Cullen."_

**Bella's POV**

"Darci Rose, Darci for short...I like it..." Edward says.

"Let me take a shower then we can show everyone Darci." I say to Carlisle and Edward.

"Okay." Edward kisses me full on the lips and takes Darci. I run to the bathroom and take a quick shower and get dressed in one of the new outfits that Alice and Rose bought me.

"Okay I'm ready." I say taking Darci back.

"Wow, a new record." Edward says kissing Darci's forehead and then my lips.

"Okay. Everyone see the new baby in the living room." I say. I know they can heard me so I don't talk over a normal voice.

Edward and I walk down the stairs and walk into the living room, seeing everyone on the edge of their seats. Even the guys. "This is Darci Rose Alice Cullen. Darci for short, Darci Rose is her first name. Rose is for Rosalie, and Alice is for Alice." I say simply.

"Thank you for naming her sort of after me." Rose says standing up and walking over to Darci. "Oh aren't you a cute little baby." She coos at her.

"Hi." Darci mumbles back.

"She can talk? She's only like a couple minutes old!" Alice says walking over and looks down at her in amazement.

"Alice, Rose." She mumbles again.

"Oh she's so cute!" Esme says to her and me.

"Grandma."

"Oh I think I'm going to faint." Esme says.

"Since she's half vampire she'll grow up fast in the mental and physical states so...Bella you'll have to tell Charlie you're a vampire." Carlisle says, taking me aback.

"Okay well Edward, do you want to go tell him now? Or later? I have no idea what we should do. If we don't tell him now he'll wonder how Darci's growing so fast..." I trail off, thinking about his reaction.

"Honey! Everything's going to be okay! He'll understand. Let's go now. And let's bring Darci with us. We'll have to tall him about the Aro thing. And about how we won't be here for awhile..." He says, I think to try and reassure me...

"Okay, let's go." We head out to the Volvo, since we have the car seat in it already.

The drive to Charlie's was quiet and short...I sat in back with Darci and Edward drove...well that's a no brain-er...

"Dad? Would you like to see your grand-daughter?" I called through the door.

He opened the door immediately, eager to see her.

"Come on it. Oh my she's so cute!" He says opening the door wider. "When was she born?"

"Today..." I say trailing off again.

"How...?"

"We have something to tell you."

"What...?"

"Dad? Why don't you sit down?"

"Why do I need to sit down?" He asks puzzled, but then he sits.

"Go on." Edward nudges me.

"Okay." I say taking a deep breath. "Dad, this is Darci Rose Alice Cullen." I chicken out.

"Bella? That's not what you need to tell him." Edward whispers in my ear. He squeezes my forearm gently.

"Fine. Dad the Cullens', Darci, Edward, and I are..."

"Are what?"

"Vampires."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Flashback_

"_Fine. Dad the Cullens', Darci, Edward, and I are..."_

"_Are what?"_

"_Vampires." _

**Bella's POV**

"Your kidding right?" Charlie looks at me desperately.

"No I'm not kidding."

"Do you drink...blood?" He choked out.

"I don't but Edward does...he doesn't drink human blood...he drinks animal. He's a vampire vegetarian..." I try to break the tension in the air...

"What about the sun..."

"We sparkle in the sun...We can't sleep...I eat food, and so does Darci..." I explain.

"Okay, let me process all this...Okay you're a vampire. You" he points to Edward "drink blood. And you two" points at Darci and me "don't? You can sparkle in the sun, and you can't sleep. Is there anything I missed?"

"Well, we have super strength, we can run really fast, and some of us have powers..." Edward says peeking over at Charlie.

"What kind of powers?" Charlie looks straight in Edward's eyes.

"I can read minds...Bella can have any power she wants...Alice can see into the future...and Jasper can change your feelings..." Edward says, straightening up.

"Does Darci have a power?" Charlie asks, picking up Darci.

"Not that we know of. But we wanted to tell you this because we are going to be in Italy for a while..." I say, watching him with Darci...He might not have a baby for very long but he sure knows how to handle one.

"Okay...hello little cutie!" He coos at her.

"Grandpa...hehe!" She says back. She sounds like a 3 or 4 year old...

"How old is she again?"

"Well she was born...today." I peek over at him.

"Then why does she look and sound like a 3-4 year old?"

"It's because she's half-vampire..." Edward says before I could.

"When are you leaving for Italy?"

"We're leaving tonight."

"Are you taking Darci with?"

"Yeah we sort of have too."

"Why?"

"We'll tell you when we get back..."

"Okay..."

"We should get going..." Edward says.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys when you get back...I guess."

"Bye Dad. I love you. Remember that."

"I love you too." He gives me a hug after he gives Darci to Edward.

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye Edward."

When Charlie and Edward said their byes' I took Darci from Edward.

"Hello, my baby girl." I coo.

"Mama!! Yay!!" She says clapping her little hands together.

"We're going on a plane!"

"No plane! No it-al-y!!"

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." I say cuddling her closer to me.

"Why don't you two lay in the back so you can sleep." Edward suggests.

"Okay, Daddy!" Darci says in her cute little voice.

I lay down on my back and pull my knees in a little. I set Darci on my stomach. I fall asleep to someone humming my lullaby.

**Edward's POV**

Darci hasn't even heard Bella's lullaby...how is she humming it?

"I love you two. You're my girls..." I say softly. I look back and see Darci and Bella asleep but their both smiling. Just the sight of them together, if I was human, would make my heart stop.

When we got to the air port Bella was still asleep, so I carried Bella on the plane and Darci walked by me, holding onto my hand. One of the joys of being a parent. When you get to see your day old baby walk by herself.

Darci found us some seats when she stepped on the plane. She sat down by the window and I sit in the outside sit. I put Bella in the middle. When I sat her down she woke up.

"What's going on?"

"We're on a plane mommy!" Darci whispers.

"You don't have to whisper, silly girl." Bella tells her.

"Yes I do. Everyone's sleeeeepppinnng! Gosh mommy!" She says rolling her little eyes.

I hold back a laugh. "Just go back to sleep."

"I can't...I'm hungry..." Bella says.

"Me too!!" Darci whispers.

"Hold on, I'll get you two something." I say rolling my eyes and hitting that attendant button.

"What can I do for you?" asks a women fight attendant.

"Do you have any cereal?" Bella asks.

"Yes we do. What kind would you like?"

"Umm...how about some Special K?"

"Okay I'll be right back." She says eyeing Edward.

"Oooo, Daddy! She wants you!"

"Darci Rose!" Bella tries to be mad but she's trying not to laugh.

"Were did you get that idea?"

"I used my power duh! Gosh! And you told Grandpa Charlie I had no power!" She did the shame, shame finger thing.

"What is your power?" I ask curiously.

"I can sense what people are feeling but I can't change the way they feel. And I can interpret their facial expressions. Gosh!"

"Where did you learn such big words?" I ask.

"My brain is growing faster then a average day old! I think I look older then a day old too! And I'm much prettier then a 6 or 7 year old!"

"Yes you are. And I couldn't love you more!" Bella says.

**Bella's POV**

"Mommy, can you share your cereal?" Darci asks eyeing my Special K.

"Of course. Anything for my baby."

"Thank you." she says giving me her biggest smile.

Edward looks at us together and he looks kinda sad.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" He snaps back in reality.

"Why is it when you smile it doesn't touch our eyes anymore? Are you sad?"

"No I'm not sad. I'm happy. I love you two."

**Edward's POV**

Darci took me off guard when she asked that.

"Then why do you look sad?"

"Come here, sit on my lap. I'll tell you then." I say motioning her to come.

"Okay." She says then runs the 5 steps. "Tell me now."

"I'm just missing your aunts and uncles." I say making up an excuse.

"Well you don't have to miss them. Turn around!"

I turn and I see Jasper and Alice then behind them, Emmett and Rosalie. "Now look in front of you!" I face forward and I see Esme and Carlisle turning to see me.

"How..?"

"They were supposed to come with remember?" Bella tells me.

"No. How did they...?"

"Good thing Darci has the power to change peoples appearances..." Esme says.

"She has more powers?!?"

"Yes I do Daddy!!"

"Now come on the plane has landed lets go!" Emmett says getting a little mad.

"We're going Emmett! Gosh!" Darci says to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella's POV**

I stood up and grabbed Darci. I didn't want her to walk. When we made it off the plane Alice and Jasper when car hunting.

Alice came back first with a yellow Porsche. She opened the doors and told Carlisle and Esme to sit up front. She's going to ride with Jasper.

No one talked for most of the ride. Everyone's wondering what's in store for us. But I'm wondering something different.

I'm wondering how Darci could grow up so fast in a day... Why she has so many powers...

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Darci asks looking up at me.

"Nothing honey..."

"Bella, honey? What's wrong?" My angel asks looking over at us.

"Nothing..."

"Well why are you crying if its nothing? Don't cry..." He wipes the tears, that I missed, from my cheeks.

"I'm just scared..." I lie. I have no idea why I'm crying if I'm thinking about Darci's powers...

"Bella..." Edward lifts me up and sets me on his lap. "Darci? Will you do me a favor?"

She nods, happy to do anything for us.

"Can you go sit on Grandma's lap and talk to her?"

"Okay..." She gets off my lap and jumps into Esme's.

**Edward's POV**

_Is everything okay? _Esme asks.

I nod.

"Bella? Honey tell me what's wrong." I let her lay her head on my chest. I kiss her head.

"I don't know why I was crying. I was only thinking about Darci's powers. I was wondering how she's grown up so fast in only a day..."

I turn her to face me. "I think your tears were a sign...telling you that she's like you."

"But she looks like you the most. She has your hair and your eyes...mine are brown and hers are topaz like yours. She's beautiful like you. How is she like me?"

"Well she certainly has your power. She has a power like yours. Well sort of like yours. See she can't think of a power and then she has it. She's got the power to control her body like you. See, look at her. Does she look like a newborn or an eight year old?"

Darci then turns and smiles widely at Bella.

"She can interpret the way someone feels, she can change someone's appearance..." Bella says, trailing off.

"Yes, your getting the point!" I say, turning her around so she faces me. "I love you, you are my angel..." I put my forehead on hers.

"I love you too." Bella says, kissing my nose.

"You and Darci are my girls and no one will ever take you two away from me." I say, pulling her closer to my chest.

"Okay...We're here." Esme says dreadfully.

"Are you ready?" I ask Bella.

She nods, unable to say anything.

Its already night out so we're good.

I put Bella on the seat beside me and get out. I take Bella's hand and help her out. Darci is already out so Bella bends down and picks her up. I put my arm around Bella's waist and we start walking.

Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett.

We see Jane and she silently take us to Aro. When Aro sees us he stands and puts his hands together.

"Oh! And who might this be?" Aro asks trying not to take Darci and run.

"I am Darci-Rose Alice Cullen." She states, amazing Aro.

"How old is she?" Aro asks eyeing Darci.

"She was born today. She has a power similar to Bella's." I say taking a step back, pulling Bella along with me.

"Oh, I won't do anything! You are my guests, but hopefully you will live here for now on!" Aro says stepping back also.

"We will only stay if you meet our conditions." Edward says to Aro. To Demetri, **(yea he's been standing there this hole time...)** "Why don't you show the girls to their rooms."

Demetri looks at Aro, Aro nods, and Demetri tell the girls to follow.

Once the girls were out of earshot (even for vampires that's kinda hard...) Aro told us to sit at the table. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I sat on one side while the three older men sat on the other.

"Number One: Do NOT kill humans when we are in earshot. Number Two:" Emmett snickered and I kicked him under the table. "You will NOT tell us what to do. We will do it if it is reasonable. Number Three: you will NOT touch Bella or Darci-Rose. If you do we are leaving. Number four: Don't even try to ask us to use our powers for your amusement. Those are my four rules. Do you guys have anything to add?" I ask turning to each of them.

"I have something to add to number three. Don't try to touch Rose either." Emmett adds, pointing to each of the older men, trying to be funny.

"Same goes for Alice." Jasper says, raising a hand in a wave sort of thing.

"Esme too." Carlisle says.

**Bella's POV**

Demetri led us down a dark and damp like hall. He opened the door to medium sized room for Edward, Darci, and me. He left us their. He didn't show us anyone else's room.

I motioned for them to follow me. This hole time I haven't let Darci walk by herself. The girls and I piled into my room.

There are toys for Darci and a little bed for her in the farthest corner from the door. I set Darci on the floor so she could play. And I walked over to the king-sized bed next to the door. I got on it and put my back against it. Alice came and plopped her butt right next to mine and put her arm around my shoulder, I put my head on her shoulder.

Rose came and sat on my other side, but not as close as Alice is. Esme sits in the middle of the bed.

"Are you okay Bella?" Esme asks, pushing the hair from my face.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." I sigh.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Rose says, sooting closer to me.

"But what if they don't like the conditions? What if they get rid of them? I won't be able to live with myself if they get rid of them." I whisper, trying not to upset Darci.

"Don't think such things! Come on Bella! Four great, strong men against three 3,000 year old men!" Alice says, trying to be reassuring.

"Sorry to burst your bubble sis, but, think about it! The guard! Ring any bells?" Rose soots closer now, putting an arm around my shoulder like Alice.

"Oh yeah..." Alice says looking away.

"Anyway, don't listen to this butt-heads." Esme says, knocking their heads together. "Everything's going to be okay!"

"Why don't we go see our bedrooms now?!" Rose says, getting excited.

"Darci, come on honey." I say, getting off the bed.

She glides over to me and takes my hand. "No more carrying Mommy." She whispers. I try not to laugh.

**Edward's POV**

"We agree." Aro says after a long pause.

"Why don't you go back to your wives and tell them the good news." Marcus tells us. "Demetri, take them to their rooms." He says without looking away.

Demetri appears and motions us to come along. The walk to the rooms was quiet, no one talked because no one wanted Demetri to listen.

Demetri stopped at a door and left. We look at each other and walk in. We find Bella and Darci sleeping on the big bed and the other three in a circle playing taboo. I lay behind Bella and put my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

Esme, Rose, and Alice are a team and Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are the other team. Boys against girls. I watched them play and I laughed to myself a little. Keeping Bella and Darci close. Darci woke up after a while and went to her bed and fell asleep again.

When Bella woke up, she turned around and smiled. "Do you wanna play taboo?" She asked after I kissed her.

"Sure." I say, pulling her up and off the bed.

"Hey. We could use your help!" Alice says, pulling Bella down next to her.

So for the next couple hours we (the adults) played taboo, while Darci-Rose slept.

"Okay, I'm pooped! I'm going to bed!" Emmett says, pulling Rosalie up next to him.

"We are too." Alice says pulling Jasper out the door.

"I guess we should too." Carlisle says. "Call if you need anything."

"'Night hun." Esme says, giving Bella and Darci a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

"Darci, go lay down. Try to sleep more." Bella cooed.

I pull Bella up on the bed and pull the covers over her and me. "What are you doing?" Bella asks.

"I'm going to bed. What do you think I'm going?" I put on an innocent face.

**Bella's POV**

"I love you." I say kissing his nose.

"I love you too." He says pulling me closer.

Darci is sleeping so I decide to put a little show on for Edward. I pull covers over Darci, to maybe make her not hear.

I pull out a CD player and put a CD in.

**(I love this song so ha! Idk I'm being weird...)**

'Cupid's Chokehold' by the Gym Class Heroes started to play and I started to sing and dance to it.

"_Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da _

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend

And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'

I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy achesIf that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun

(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son

And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)

I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)

It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)  
She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)"

**A/N: Okay for all you people who think I'm going way to fast raise your hands (review), for all you people who think I improved raise your hand (review), for all you people who never thought I was going to fast raise your hand (review), and anyone else with a suggestion raise your hand (review). Do you get my hint?! If you do then do what my hint is saying! And sorry for the long song!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry if I sent anyone a mean pm. **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella's POV**

When I got up I couldn't remember anything. I'm lying in bed with Edward behind me snuggling me closer and closer. If he pulls me any closer we'd be one body!

"Mommy!" Darci whispers.

"What?" I say, opening one eye. Finding Darci lying in front of me.

"You dance funny." She says a bit louder.

"What?" I ask again, this time I sit up.

"I saw you dancing last night. It was funny!"

Edward tries not to laugh. "Darci, shh." He manages between laughs.

"Funny, haha!" I say playfully hitting Edward. "What do we have to do today?"

"Hmmm...I have no idea." Edward says.

"You can play house with me!" Darci says jumping up and down.

"Everyone will play house with you okay?"

"Yay! I'll get everything ready!" Darci yells after giving both of us a hug.

Alice and Rosalie come in and help me find something to wear, while Edward helped Darci get dressed.

Everyone was happy to play with Darci. Even the guys.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. The vampires that do drink blood got animals to drink from. Everything was doing good. All up until the fourth week after we've been there.

**Aro's POV**

_**The Third-week Plan**_

I have everything ready and set. After everyone goes to 'bed' I'm having Demetri grab Bella. Edward will be in the conference/feeding room, feeding.

Demetri is going to slip in and grab Bella and Darci as well. I'll have one of the guards get a car ready. Demetri will set the sleeping Bella and Darci in the back seat. Demetri will take them to Rome. After everyone realizes Bella and Darci are gone, I'll have my story down straight.

Just one more week...

_**The first day of the fourth week...**_

"Edward! You look thirsty! Come here! There are some animals for you to pick from!" I say, motioning for him to come with me. He follows.

We walk the short distance to the feeding room. I excuse myself and walk past Demetri. I touch him once on the arm. He knows what to do.

I go to the front desk, I tell her to get a car ready. Everything's set.

**Demetri's POV**

I walk into Bella's room quietly, trying not to make a sound. I bend down and swiftly pick Bella up. Now for the kid.

I go over to the kid's bed and pick her up with my other arm.

Everyone's in their rooms so I'm able to make it out unseen.

A car is sitting outside with the back door open. I lay Bella down softly and put the kid on her stomach. I hop in the drivers side and start driving to Rome.

**Bella's POV**

When I wake up I find Darci on my stomach, she's whimpering.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask sitting up. I notice that we're in a car but Edward's not driving. "Oh my..."

"Do I have to tape your mouth shut?!" Yelled a familiar voice. Who could it be...?

"No, but I have one question. Where are we going?"

"Rome." Demetri says simply.

"Why Rome?"

"'Cause that's were boss told me to go."

"Who's boss?"

"You should know." He chuckled.

Aro...

**Edward's POV**

I took the hole night to feed.

When I got back to the room at five in the morning, I found both beds empty.

"Bella? Darci?" I say looking everywhere.

I run out into the hall, running into Aro.

"Why, Edward! What's the rush?!"

"Were are they?!"

"Who?" He gave me an innocent face.

"Darci and Bella! That's who!" I throw something near and I hear it break.

"Oh, they went out for a walk..."

I tune into his mind. _I had Demetri take them to Rome! Haha! _

"You ass!" I scream trying to strangle him but something's holding my waist.

"Edward! Calm down!" It's Jasper. I want to know what he's thinking. Why he holds me back.

_Emmett and Carlisle went over to Rome. Alice had a vision last night, she told us and Carlisle and Emmett are following the car..._

I relax a little, knowing that they are following the car.

Finally jasper lets go of me, but not before Aro leaves.

"God!" I scream banging my fists on the wall. Bad idea, the wall comes crashing down.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Esme asks.

"No. My wife is gone, and my daughter is gone. Would you be okay?"

"Well one of my sons and my husband are trying to find our wife and daughter." Esme comes over and rubs little circles on my back. "I love Bella and Darci as much as you do. Don't worry they'll get them back."

"I'm going."

"Well, I'm coming with then." Jasper says hitting me on the back.

"Everyone is coming." Esme says, then the other two girls come out.

"Let's go."

_**A few hours later **_

_**location: Rome, Italy**_

_**time: 10:44 P.M.**_

**_place: _La Griffe_ hotel_**

**Bella's POV**

Demetri stopped at the _La Griffe_. Why in the world would you pay so much!?

Anyway...he told me to 'act normal', like we were a couple. Great. I carried Darci. She was still whimpering.

_**Now:**_

I heard something outside the window. Demetri must have heard it too, because he went to see what was out there.

Before he could get there the window opened and Emmett came in, grabbing Demetri. "Let go of me!"

"Demetri, Demetri, Demetri, did you really think you could have gotten away with this?" Emmett grips Demetri tighter.

"No, but what was I supposed to say? 'No master, I won't do it'? He'd kill me!"

"Oh it's always about you isn't it?" Carlisle comes im through the window, but more gracefully.

"No I just don't want to die!" Demetri says childishly.

"Well, hello my family." Edward says jumping from the window sill. "You forgot to fill me in." He's getting angry.

"We didn't want you coming because..." Emmett trailed off.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran over to him.

"Hey, Bella. Where's Darci?" He asked kissing my hair.

"She hid under the bed." I go over to the bed and lends down. "Darci honey, it's okay daddy's here! Come on out!"

"Daddy?!" She screamed and crawled out from under the bed. She ran to him as fast as she could.

When Darci hugged Edward, she somehow unmasked a shape shifter. Once his disguise was reviled, he grabbed Darci and ran out the window.

**A/N: How do you like it?! Review to tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bella's POV**

"OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE STOP HIM!" I yell, falling to my knees.

Carlisle jumps out the window and runs after the shape shifter. Emmett finds some tape and a couple ropes. He sets Demetri down on the nearest chair and raps all the ropes around him hen tapes him up.

After that's done he jumps out the window too. And just in time for the real Edward to jump in the window.

"What's going on?" He tries to ask Emmett. Then he realized he's not going to tell him so he turns to me.

"A shape shifter formed as you and took Darci."

"Oh, well I shou-..." He tries saying but I start crying. "Why don't I stay here?"

"Oh Edward! Our baby!" I cry, falling into his arms.

"Sh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay..." He started humming my lullaby and I fell asleep in his stone cold arms.

**Edward's POV**

After Bella fell asleep, I laid her on the bed. I told Jasper to watch her, and to tell her I love her and that I'll be back later...maybe.

Now I'm here with Carlisle and Emmett. When the girls get to the hotel Jasper will find us. And I guess they've gotten there 'cause here comes Jasper.

"How's Bella?" I ask, worried about her.

"She was still sleeping when I left."

I nod, looking off into space. We're running after the shape shifter. Soon he'll have to stop. Maybe...

_**(Couple Minutes Later...)**_

Carlisle reaches out his hand and grabs the guy by his long black hair. That stops him.

"Give me back the girl." Emmett says, stepping closer to the guy.

"Why should I listen to you?" He growls.

"Well listen to me." I growl back.

"Why hello Edward! Don't you remember me? We used to be friends back before we both got sick. You stayed in Chicago and I got shipped off to Iowa. Do you how... how much it sucks there?" Then it clicks. Jason Manner. My old best friend...

"Jason. Why do you have my kid and why are you working for Aro?"

"I have your kid because, well I really don't know. Aro told me to so I did." He shrugged.

"You listen to him?!" Emmett asks.

"Well yeah, he's the one who changed me. He just doesn't like to show me off." He hangs his head.

"How about joining our 'family'?" Carlisle asks. I shoot him a death look.

"I'll give you Darci here if you let me join Edward." He says making me madder.

"Fine." I say between clenched teeth.

"Here you go." He says, dumping Darci into my arms.

"Hello Darci. It's the real Daddy now. You can open your eyes now." I encourage.

She opened them reluctantly. Wondering if it's really me.

"Daddy!" She screams and raps her little arms around my neck. She now looks around ten years old.

"Hello Darci, I'm your new uncle Jason!" Jason says trying to touch her. I growl at him not wanting him to touch her.

"Fine, fine. I won't touch her." He says putting his hands up in a surrendering way.

"We should go back." Jasper says, leading the way.

When we get back we see Bella up sitting on the bed with two girls on one side and one on the other.

"We have a new addition to our family." I say through clenched teeth.

"Who?" Esme asks, getting up from the bed.

"Jason Manner." I say flatly.

"He's the shape shifter." Emmett says stupidly. Bella stiffens.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt any of you." Jason says walking towards Bella. I growl and he jumps back. "Nice way to treat old friends..."

"Are you girls ready? We're going back to Forks." Jasper states grabbing Alice's waist and pulling her close. I give Darci to Esme and go over to Bella and pull her into a hug. Trying to comfort her. She kisses my nose.

"I love you Edward..." She breathes.

"I love you too, Bella." I kiss her full on the lips.

Everyone has left the room to give us some time to ourselves. They took Demetri and let him go. It's not worth killing him.

We leave the room and find all the family in the lobby. They all ready had plane tickets ready. Ten of them. Great.

_**A Week Since Jason Has Joined. **_

"Oh my god! I think I'm in love!" He says falling onto the couch. Since he's been here we all started to like him more.

"With who?" Emmett asks.

"Well I went out in to town and saw this blonde bomb shell. Long legs, skinny, and HOT!"

"Oh you mean Piper." Alice says without looking up from the magazine.

"How do you know her name?" Jasper asks.

"'Cause I know her. I talked to her for a bit at the store." She says still not looking up.

"Do you know her number?" Jason asks.

"Yes."

"Are you going to give it to me?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because you already have a date with her."

"I do?! When?"

"Tomorrow night. It's supposed to be a blind date."

"But I'm not blind. And I don't think she is either."

"Its an expression. You dork."

"Oh. Well got to go stock her bye!"

**A/N: I know it's a change...I don't know if you all will like it...oh well.. There's only going to be like one or two more chapters then it's over. But there will be on about Jason's and Piper's relationship. Don't worry Edward and Bella are in it to! Review tell me if this was a good chapter. One question: whats a sequel to a sequel?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last Chapter of Untitled. I probably won't have a sequel to this story. I am activally writing AU: Life Before. Read it if you'd like! Review this chapter please! Have fun with the last chapter! Bye! And sorry for the short chapter...**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**No one's POV in particular**

Everyone in the Cullen house hold took Piper in with joy.

Piper was changed into a vampire six months after Jason and her have been together.

Darci is in school and skipped three grades. She has straight A's.

Bella used her power to get Piper and Rosalie pregnant. Rose had a little boy named Wyatt. Piper had a little girl named Bridget.

All of the Cullen babies are in school. Darci is three grades in head of Bridget, and Bridget is one grade in head of Wyatt.

Bella now has complete control over her powers and is still trying to keep Aro from Darci. She is also keeping him away from the other Cullen kids too.

Everyone is happy and soon Esme will have her baby. Even though people think vampires can't have babies, we know they can...


End file.
